


One extremely prolonged series of events all in an epic quest for the perfectly perky booties that never really existed in the first place

by Kiina7



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiina7/pseuds/Kiina7
Summary: It was just an ordinary day that suddenly turned strange when best friends Kimberly Jones and Rosalyn Baker took a sharp turn into weirdsville; when they find themselves wandering through a world they've only dreamed of visiting.Despite the ridiculous title, this is a semi-serious story of love.





	1. Humble Beginings

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of many collaborations between my friend and I. And is the first story either of us have actually bothered to put up on a site. We're pretty proud of it, so please enjoy!

This familiar old couch, that familiar old glow of the tv and… “Imperials above us!” God, That familiar old warning.  
“NOPE!” Rose yells, controller in hand. Imperials fall to the ground as she continuously spams the warp button.  
“You know you don't need to run from everything.” Kim chimes from beside her best friend on the couch, shoving another fistfull of cheeze its in her face.  
“SHUT THE FUP!” Rose yells as Noct and company clear the combat area, bringing Kim to giggle. From in between Kimberly and Rosalyn on the couch Kim's phone buzzes. Just once at first, then twice, then again, and suddenly five more times and…  
“God, who insists on talking to you?!” Rose sighs, eyes fixed on the screen.  
“Ugh, group chats… I don’t even know why I bother.” Kim quickly silences the rectangle of buzzing and death and tosses it aside.  
“It’s muted again, don't worry, we're safe.” Kim says. Rose mimics a damsel in distress, batting her eyelashes teasingly.  
“Oh wow, my hero. How could I ever have survived an over hyper group chat without you?” She quipped. Laughter spilled from the duo. 

The air of the room was relaxed. When silence fell it wasn't awkward but merely comfortable.  
“Ya know, we don't get to do this enough.” Kim said as the four boys got in the Regalia for a long return trip to Hammerhead.  
“I know what you mean. We really need to hang out more. I wish we still went to the same school.” Rose responds, letting Ignis take the wheel.    
“Now those were the good old days.” Kim reminisces.    
“Ah yes, the days of fangirling and anime… not much has changed.” Rose chuckled reaching for her monster energy drink.  
“Ok too true. But we used to do it sooooo much more back then. Anyways, point being, I’m glad we got this time together. So shut up and let me be sentimental for once.” Kim’s voice wavers trying to put her emotions to words, a challenge for the girl indeed, and definitely not something she enjoys.  
“You? Sentimental? No. lets face it, you're as sentimental as toy story 3.” Rose looks at Kim with a light smirk.  
“Yeah, yeah whatever. I'll look over that burn cuz it was great.” Kim responds, sinking a little deeper into the couch. 

The girls decide to break from the high stress of playing Final Fantasy XV. They walk down stairs to grab some proper food, to balance out their snack only diet. The rest of the house was silent, as the girls had it all to themselves. Rose flopped down on the couch, while Kim swan dived over the back.  
“Ten points for gryffindor!” Rose quips, holding her arms up in the touchdown pose. Kim fishes out her phone, blasting ‘lost in the echo’, she started to sing along horribly, but enjoyed herself nonetheless. A huge grin spreads across Rose’s face as she giggled at her best friend’s ridiculousness. Rose started singing along. Both of them enjoying their impromptu couch party.  
“Right, didn’t we come down here for like, food or something?” Kim asks.  
“Oh. Yeah… Well who needs food anyway.” They went on talking about anything and everything.

“REALLY!? C, O, U, C, H. You don't know how to spell the word couch? I mean I’m one to talk, but seriously!” Rose yelled, laughing about every other word.  
“Ok, I beg forgiveness but the word couch is like, my worst enemy!” Kim struggled to spell the word… again.  
“Its right in front of you! In big bold letters!” Rose yelled, pointing at Kim’s phone screen. Rose fell off said couch laughing so hard she started snorting, while Kim simply couldn't breathe. Her whole body shook as she took short squeaky breathes, trying to breathe through her laughter, but failing miserably.  
“Do you need a bag?” Rose jokes further, doing nothing to stop Kim’s laughing.  
“Alight come on, let’s head back up, our boys are waiting for us.”

The girls walked back into the lounge, setting down their drinks, and returning their fabulous butts into the indentations that had been left from before.  
“The cheeks have returned home.” Kim said in triumph.  
Rose faked the sound of a crowd cheering, and said. “Praise be to the booty!”  
Kim lowers her voice to a mere whisper “...bootyful.”  
“Tis booty-ful!”  
“TIS!” The duo laugh a final time before returning to the matter at hand.  
“Now that we have the butt puns out of the way… shall we?” Kim motions to the Xbox controller.  
“We shall.” Rose responded, picking it up.

The ‘X’ logo on the center of the controller lit up in recognition as the console and the tv returned to life. The home screen greeted them as they selected ‘Final Fantasy XV.’ The window tried to open but the screen just showed black, with no indication of anything loading. Rose tried again to load the game, but again it didn't work.  
“The fup?” Rose looks to her friend for an explanation as to what’s got the xbox’s panties in a twist.  
“Don’t ask me, you were the one playing.” Kim replies.  
“Well, third time's the charm?” Rose said, unsure. They rebooted the console before attempting to load the game again. Alas the game still didn’t load, but instead there was a bright flash of light, before the girls worlds went black.

~END CHAPTER ONE


	2. Exploration of the Unknown

The girls slowly roused from their non-consensual mini coma. Rose began to sit up, but realized the waves of aches and stiff muscles that ran through her body.   
“Oh, pain.” she groaned before flopping back down and rolling onto her side. Kim stretched a bit mumbling.  
“Five more minutes.” as she buried her head under her arm. Rose moaned and groaned as she tried to stretch the soreness out of her body, finally successfully sitting up. Rose, opened her eyes expecting to see the same room, along with the defiant xbox and the carpet she would curse for making her so sore. Instead, the full outdoors spread across her vision. That ‘carpet’ she was about to curse turned out to be dirt and rocks beneath her. Her eyes traveled skyward passing over big trees which gave off an unforgivingly eerie feel, and landed on the blue mid-day sky.   
“Uhhh…” Rose muttered, trying to process what she saw. “K-Kim?”   
“hmmmmmm… Five more minutes, is that so complicated?” She whined, rolling to face away from Rose.   
“Kim. KimKimKIM!” Rose sputtered, smacking Kim repeatedly.   
“WHAT?” Kim yelled, shooting up, eyes bugging out. She finally looked around to see what had Rose so frantic. Kim froze.   
“Kim, where the fup did your house go!?” Rose said, looking around in a panic.   
“I… umm, usually… I feel like I would remember these kinds of things.” Kim replied, confused but trying to stay calm.   
“No! No you don’t!” Rose responded, letting panic seep through her words.   
“Either way, this is NOT the time or place… Speaking of, where are we?” Kim questions standing to her feet and holding out a hand to her friend. Rose took the hand extended to her standing clumsily, and brushes off her clothes. They look around, trying to spot any sign of civilization. Kim spots something far off, and squints to try and see what it is.   
“Ok, just making sure but... am I the only one that sees that blue glowy?” she says pointing out into the distance. Rose turned to look to where Kim motioned to.   
“It’s… umm, smoke?” Rose questioned.   
“Have you ever seen GLOWING blue smoke??? Let me answer that for you… no, no you haven't.”  
“Alright smartass. Let’s go check it out.” They start their trek to see what the blue glowy was. 

    The light began to take shape as the girls approached. They could make out that the strange light was symbols, in the veins of a large flattened rock.   
“Hold up. Is that…?” Rose’s voice trails off.   
“This is… uhh. Familiar? Like, we just saw these in a GAME, familiar?” Kim said, drowning in disbelief.   
“This can’t, Kim punch me.”  
“As much as I want to sometimes, I don’t think that’s gonna help either of us right now.”  
“This can’t be real!!”   
“I think you already said that.”   
“Well, FUP YOU! Im saying it again!”   
“So… what now? It’s about’a get dark.” Kim sighed. Rose looked back into the thick of the forest. Then up to the setting sun.  
“I guess, we stay here?” Rose said pointing to the glowing rock.   
“At least we won’t get attacked here.” Kim shrugged.   
“Don't even. I don't wanna think about all the monstrosities that could be lurking around out here.”   
“Seemed to work out for the boys at least. Then again… they had camping gear… and swords…” Kim’s voice trailed.   
“And a fire!” Rose shouted in a sarcastic tone.   
“We’ll be fine. Once it’s morning we’ll find town… unless you waaaaaanna travel at night.” Kim teased.  
“I just wanna wake up back on the floor of your bedroom. For pete’s sake! What the fup happened?!”   
“I don’t know! But we’re here now. Better make the best of it.” Kim said, grabbing Rose’s wrist pulling her along on the small trek up to the top of the rock. They curled up together using their sweatshirts as blankets, fending off the cold as much as possible.   
“Well isn't this comfy.” Rose said snarkily.   
“This isn't how I planned to spend my friday night.” Kim adjusted how she was laying.   
“I always did hate camping.” Rose said grumpily, trying to get as comfortable as possible.   
“Just go to sleep and you won’t have to hate it anymore. See? Problem solved.” The girls buckled down to sleep. At least as well as you'd expect two girls to sleep on a cold hard rock. Waking up throughout the night, they did manage to get some rest. More so when the early morning sun came out, warming them, and lulling them deeper.

It was still early morning when they stirred.   
“It wasn't a dream.” Rose groaned lieing back down. After waking her friend, they notice a path leading from the campsite. Following it, they started their journey to find civilization.   
“On the road agaiiiiin!” Kim sang.   
“DONKEH!” Rose yelled in a shrek-ish voice. After a bit of leg work, they spotted a water tower further up the road. Meandering along Rose’s gaze wandered. She noticed huge giraffe like creatures, striped instead of spotted with ram like horns.   
“Ahhhhh, uhh. AHHHHHHHH” Rose began hitting Kim’s shoulder. The girl groaned in response and followed Rose’s gaze.   
“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH” Kim yelled in recognition as she proceeded to sprint away from the creatures now hunting them, Rose close behind. After the creatures lost interest in the girls, they stopped to catch their breath.   
“Dude...  we can communicate solely in squacks.” Rose said in surprise. Kim just laughed in response.

After catching their breath they continued on their way. In a spark of relief, they spot and main roadway. Kim sprinted ahead onto the pavement yelling   
“OH SWEET CIVILIZATION.” Arms flung open. Rose ran up to Kim, grabbing her by the collar and yanking her back mere seconds from a car turning her into a pancake.   
“GET OUT OF THE ROAD!”  
“Uhh. Yeah thanks…” They started down the side of the road.  
“I swear, it's like taking care of a child.”   
“At least I’m a cute one.”   
“Are you calling my babies ugly?”   
“Rose, YOU DON’T HAVE ANY CHILDREN!”   
“DOGS COUNT!”   
“Toche.” Hark! Over yonder hill! Something majestic! (translation: they spotted the Regalia)   
“Hold up, is that?” Rose said halting her friend.   
“DIBS!” Kim yelled running up to the parked car.   
“You can’t call dibs on somebody else’s car!” Rose said, chasing after.   
“Just did!” They stop at the car, Rose’s jaw drops as she marvels at it.   
“I can’t believe it’s right here in front of me.” She squeaks. Kim pauses for a moment before murmuring.  
“... I wonder if I could pick the lock?”   
“KI-” Rose’s scold was cut off by an unknown, yet familiar voice.   
“HEY! What do you think you’re doing!” They both turn around in surprise. They see four guys approaching them from the brush. The one who had yelled, was slim but fit, and had black spiked hair. Another had gravity defying sun yellow hair, and was also the slim fit type. The next was taller than the first two, had silver hair, and wore a suit. The last guy, stood much higher than all the others, he had long dark brown hair, and a large tattoo along his muscular arms. Rose blinked slowly, not comprehending the world around her before swaying and losing balance. Kim noticed her friend stumbling.   
“Are you?” She began but cut herself off when Rose collapsed.

~END CHAPTER TWO


	3. First Impressions

“Dude... you panicked at the disco.” Kimberly said leaning over her awakening friend. Rose groggily looked around, slowly pushing herself to sit up. She noticed a very similar sight. The same eerie trees towering towards the sky, the same flat rock slab underneath her, and… Oh god, it was the same campsite the left that morning.   
“Oh come on! We were just trying to get OUT of here.” Rose said flopping back down. She paused, and wiggled a bit. “Why is this ground suddenly so comfy?” she looked beneath her, seeing she was laying on a rather cozy sleeping bag. Kim chuckled.   
“Yeah, I know. I wasn't too pumped coming back here. But we had to get you somewhere safer than the road, and the closest place was here.” She shrugged, extending a hand to help her friend up. Rose pushed the hand away as if to say ‘no thank you, I'd rather stay right here.’   
“Ok, fine miss pouty pants.” Kim said taking a seat next to the sleeping bag. Something clicked in Rose’s mind.  
“Wait… who’s ‘we’?”  
“I hope you enjoyed your nap, but I do believe there are some people you’d like to meet.” Kim taunted.   
“Wha-” Rose was cut off by someone shouting.  
“Hey guys! She’s awake.” The boy who could only be recognized as Prompto bounded over.   
“Ahh, look who’s finally awake.” Said a voice so polite, it has to be Ignis.   
“Ok boys, introduction time.” Kim chuckled.   
“Right, right. I’m Prompto! Residential gunslinger and heart throb.” He said pointing to himself with a smirk. Kim smiled weirdly at prompto, and she stayed smiling. Actually, she was staring. For too long, way too long. It was getting borderline creepy, and she was aware of it. ‘Ok Kim you can stop now… everyone knows you’re staring. Please just end this now.’ she pleaded with herself. Rose patted her friend's shoulder knowingly, bringing her back into reality. They both waited for the next introduction.  
“HA, yeah right! Keep telling yourself that. I’m Gladiolus.” Gladio said as prompto looked at him with a pout.  
“Hello, my name is Ignis, pleasure to meet you.” He said matter of factly, then continued.   
“Noct. Why don’t you introduce yourself to the young lady.” Gladio thumped Noctis on the back to get him talking.  
“Umm hi. I’m Noctis.” he said walking over to the group. Rose blushed, smiling like a dork.  
“Hi.” Her voice cracked.   
Rose sat gawking at the boys in front of her. Kim nudged her shoulder to tell her it was her turn to talk.   
“Oh right. Umm I'm Rosalyn Baker. And this is Kimberly Jones.”   
“Yupp, we know, Kimberly told us.” Prompto said happily.   
“Oh she did, did she?” Rose said playfully glaring at Kim wondering why she had to introduce herself in the first place then.   
“Noct.” Ignis scolded. “Wasn’t there something you wished to say to Rosalyn?”   
“I’m sorry for scaring you.” The prince apologized very robotically.   
“We really do apologize but we thought you might be trying to steal our car.” Ignis said.   
“You came too quickly...” Kim mumbled under her breath. Rose sighed and rolled her eyes. Kim’s stomach growled quite embarrassingly loudly.   
“You must be hungry. I am making supper if you ladies would like to join us.” Ignis grinned. Kim jumped at the offer of food.   
“You know it chef boy!” She cheered.

They all gathered around the fire eating Ignis’s food.   
“Ignis this is delicious, thank you so much.” Rose said. She looked to her friend to make sure she thanked him as well, but found Kim with her mouth stuffed full. “Uh Kim says thank you too.”   
“It's a chef’s pride for others to enjoy his work. Now, tell me, how did the two of you end up out here?” Ignis asked as the other boys suddenly took interest in the conversation.  
“Yeah, Where are you from?” Prompto asks. The girls turn to each other.   
“Uhhhhhh…” They say in unison.   
“Well, ya see. We’re not really from here.” Kim slowly strings the words together.   
“Well, where then? Galdin quay area? You seem like the types.” Gladio jumped in.   
“Ummm, no. Further… I can't explain it but…” Kim’s voice wanders, not having the answers herself.   
“We’re umm… well it’s more like we’re from an entirely different world.” Rose tries to explain.   
“So you're aliens? You’re not from Nieflehiem are you?” Prompto questioned, wide eyed.   
“No, not Niefs but aliens, sure.” Kim said with a shrug.   
“we’re uhh, kinda, from another dimension?” Rose fumbles.   
“OK! Iggy what kind of mushrooms did you put in that soup?” Gladio asked standing and checking Rose’s temperature with the back of his hand.   
“No really, I don’t know why or how but… we’re stranded here, I guess.” Rose shugs.   
“Really? You’re serious?” Noctis finally piped up.   
“You’re kidding right?” Gladio said, thinking this might still be a joke.   
“No, we’re serious.” She answered.  
“And we’re supposed to believe that?” Noctis skeptically looked over the girls. 

“Well excuuuuse me princess! Or should I say prince Noctis Lucis Caelum.” Rose bellows snarkily. She turned to Ignis, then gladio, and finally prompto “Ignis Scientia, Noct’s part-time chef, full-time babysitter. Gladiolus Amicitia, Noct’s royal guard and combat trainer. Prompto Argentum, childhood best friend.” Noct was taken aback by her sudden outburst.   
“How do you know...?” He asked defensively, eyeing the girls. The boys turned to Prompto with a look that said ‘did you spill the beans?’   
“Nope! I didn't tell them I swear!” Prompto chimed in.   
“Nope, in our world, you my friend are fictional, a videogame. You’re on a mission to Altissia to marry your lady love, when Niflheim and that asshat Ardyn came along to ruin everything and- MNPH!” Kim clapped her hand over Rose’s mouth.   
“Rose! What do you think you’re doing?! We don’t even know what brought us here and we don’t know what could happen if we say too much!” Kim said in a whisper yell that was easily audible to the boys. Kim quickly realized this from their stares. She grabbed Rose by the wrist and dragged her facing away from the boys.   
“They obviously don’t believe us, what was I supposed to say?” Rose argued.   
“NOT ALL THAT.” Kim flailing her arms back to the boys who had huddled into a group of their own.   
“Listen, we don’t know where they are in the story. We could be affecting everything by accidentally saying too much.” She finished.   
“Your right… for once.” Rose joked.   
“Why do you gotta have so much salt?” Kim whimpered. 

Both groups came out of their huddles.   
“WELL, you’re either the worst spies in the world, or you’re not spies.” Gladio said.   
“You see, Rose is innocent but I’m just a horribly spy.” Kim joked with a cheesy smile.   
“Right. Well, we can’t very well leave you two here.” Ignis remarked.   
“Fine. We’ll drop them off in Lastalem.” Noctis agreed.   
“Ah yes, just dump them in a city they know nothing about, with not even a soul they can trust. Brilliant!” Ignis quipped, knowing he’d won.   
“Ignis is right. Leaving them broke in a random town isn't much better than just abandoning them out here.” Prompto agreed.  
“Well fine then, what do you suggest?” Noctis asked.  
“Simple. We’ll take them with us.” Ignis replied. The girls looked at each other in silent hope.   
“No.” Noct said decisively.   
“Come on Noct, what could two little girls like this do to us? We’ll take them along with us to Hammerhead. Cindy’ll be able to help ‘em from there.” Gladio reasoned. Noct stared at the camp fire in defeat.  
“Fine. Hammerhead. Cindy will take them from there.” He reluctantly agreed. Kim and Rose shared excited glances with each other.   
“YES!” prompto says fist pumping. “Uh, I mean, yes sir.” he quickly said when he spotted Noct’s glare.   
“Well then. Now that that’s settled, I believe it’s time all of us turned in.” Ignis said as he began collecting the empty dishes.

~END CHAPTER THREE


End file.
